


She Knew

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguity, Confusion, Insecurity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: This is a sort of song I wrote, that I figured I'd post and see what you thought. Sorry I've been gone for a while.





	She Knew

She was made of tired eyes  
Trembling hands  
Tangled hair  
She was made of the smiles she gave  
with tears in her eyes  
She was made of light and dark  
Never knowing where one stops  
Or ends  
She was more than she knew

She was all the contradictions  
Built inside of her  
She was made of her light words  
With hidden weight  
She was all of her messy brain  
The things she can’t explain  
And it’s okay  
It’s okay  
She was more than she knew

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say thank you to all of you for reading, comments, kudos, and the work you post. Thank you so much, for giving me an opportunity to share and be shared to.  
> Lots of love,  
> accidentallybroken


End file.
